The-Story-which-will-never-be-named
by The Rouge Glow-worm
Summary: This thing's under Mystery, because that's what it is! I don't know where this is going or where it will end up, so help me out! Maybe Hermione/Snape later in the game


A/N: I just ran with it. UI have so many ideas…. Maybe Hermione and Snape will change bodies, maybe a Snape/Hermione romance. Any ideas would be loved, and so would reviews. Thanks (  
  
"Miss Granger! If you had stoped tutoring Longbottom long enough to attend to your own potion, you would have noticed that yours is entirely useless. I'm afraid," and here was the trademark sneer…. "That I have no choice but to fail you."  
  
  
  
"ARGH!" Thud.  
  
Hermione jumped up from the floor and attempted to untangle her limbs from her blanket. Her alarm charm was screaming, alerting her of the new day. She scrambled for her wand and turned off the alarm, rubbing her eyes and convincing herself it had only been a dream.  
  
Padding barefoot into her private bathroom, she mentally assest what needed to happen that day. She had breakfast first, then Arithmancy, lunch, Potions, and Care of Magical Creatures. She was willing to bet that Harry and Ron hadn't finished their homework, and that she would have to help her friends out of punishment by reading over their work. At that moment, she nothing more that to crawl back under her bed and fall back asleep. It was the memory of her nightmare, and her perfect attendance record this year, that willed her to get ready for the day.  
  
She stood in front of the mirror, plucking at the arm of her nightgown. Up until that year, she had slept in a t-shirt like any ordinary teenage girl, but she had found this year that a nightgown was best. Being Head Girl, there was the chance she would be woken at night to deal with something. It had only happened a few times, and she always hoped it wouldn't happen again.  
  
Suddenly, she heard a knock on her door. "Hermione? You there?"  
  
It was Ginny. The girl had grown to hero-worship Hermione, and she usually visited each morning before breakfast, where they were bombarded with endless talk of Quidditch and girls. But Ginny didn't usually turn up until after Hermione was showered and dressed, which meant that she was late.  
  
"What a way to start the day…."  
  
  
  
  
  
Hermione was getting more and more frustrated as the hour wore on. Her notes were spread about the breakfast table as she munched her way through a pile of toast and strawberry jam – her favorite. The dull clink of silverware and the hum of chatter didn't distract her from her reading. This project was not only very important to her, but rather enjoyable as well.  
  
Ginny slid her glass aside and tapped her fingers on the table, gazing expectantly at Hermione, who jumped and closed her book. She wasn't ready to share with anyone else yet.  
  
"Whatcha reading?" inquired the younger girl. This happened every morning, a comfortable ritual between the two girls. It was a unspoken communication that nothing was amiss. If the ritual varied in the slightest, the other girl picked up on it and was ready for a bombshell. The repetitiveness was comforting to them.  
  
Hermione replied with a structured, even response. "That's for me to know and for you to maybe never find out." Ever.  
  
The ate in silence for a few, until Hermione felt awkward and spoke. "I had a horrid nightmare last night. I failed Potions class."  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes. That was so Hermione-like, and she was about to say so, when a distraction in the form of Ron flopped down besides her, tailed closely by Harry. "Hey, pretty little thing, didn't I tell you not to talk to Goody-Two shoes here? We've already had two Head Boys, we don't want you to mutate into a Head Girl or something her." Ron grinned slyly at Hermione after delivering himself of this, and enthusiastically dug into his meal, complete with animal noises.  
  
Ginny shot Hermione a sympathetic look and applied herself to her porridge.  
  
Maybe staying in bed would have been a good idea, after all.  
  
  
  
A/N: I love reviews… I love reviews… I'm feeling unloved… LOVE ME! 


End file.
